Finnian
|obraz = Finnian.png |kanji = フィニアン |rōmaji = Finian |alias = |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 16 lathttp://funtomscandy.tumblr.com/image/7717259763 |wzrost = 163 cm |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = |zajęcie = Ogrodnik w Posiadłości Phantomhive |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = Posiadłość Phantomhive; Londyn |status = Żywy |krewni = |manga = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 |anime = Odcinek 1 |video game debut = |seiyū = Yūki Kaji }} Finnian (jap. フィニアン Finian), często nazywany „Finny” lub „Finni” – ogrodnik w posiadłości Phantomhive. Wygląd Finnian jest młodym chłopcem o dużych turkusowych oczach i jasnej karnacji. Ma krótkie włosy w kolorze truskawkowy blond, które spina pięcioma wsuwkami – dwie po prawej stronie, a trzy po lewej. thumb|left|198px|„S-012” pokazany, gdy ściągnął swój kapelusz. Finnian zazwyczaj nosi zwykłą koszulkę z czerwoną lamówką wokół kołnierza, spodnie w szkocką kratę, czarne buty do kolan oraz słomkowy kapelusz. Powodem, dla którego nosi kapelusz zawieszony na szyi, jest fakt, że zasłania on znak „S-012”, który został mu wytatuowany, gdy był obiektem testowym różnych eksperymentów. Innym powodem, dla którego nosi kapelusz, jest to, ze dostał go od panicza, Ciela Phantomhive'aManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 6. Osobowość Podobnie jak inni służący rodziny Phantomhive Finnian ma wielki szacunek i znaczny strach przed Sebastianem Michaelisem. Jest również niezwykle lojalny wobec Ciela Phantomhive'a, którego postrzega jako swojego wybawicielaManga Kuroshitsuji; rozdział 33, str. 7. Finnian jest naiwny i zwykle płacze, gdy zrobi coś nieposłusznego lub gdy jest świadkiem czegoś niemoralnego. Według Sebastiana jest „idiotą ze złą pamięcią”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 5, str. 19. Jest wyjątkowo silny fizycznie do tego stopnia, że jest w stanie podnieść z łatwością marmurowy słupAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 9 i dlatego musi być bardzo ostrożny podczas wykonywania swojej pracy, w której wykorzystuje swoją siłę, bo może coś niechcący złamać lub uszkodzić. Ze względu na swoją przeszłość – długiego uwiezienia wewnątrz tajnego ośrodka jako przedmiot badań, uwielbia być na zewnątrz pracując na dworze Phantomhive i bardzo cieszy się swoją pracą. Historia thumb|255px|Finnian spotyka Ciela i Sebastiana Niewiele jest wiadome o przeszłości Finniana. Został „zgarnięty” przez Ciela i przyjęty do posiadłości Phantomhive jako ogrodnikManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 23, str. 9. Początkowo jego strach powstrzymywał go przed wyjściem na zewnątrz, było mu trudno dotknąć rzeczy bez ich łamania. Stopniowo jednak ten strach zniknął i ostatecznie cieszył się byciem na świeżym powietrzuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 23, str. 8. Zanim został sługą rodziny Phantomhive, Finnian był trzymany w niewoli, był zmuszony oglądać, jak jego przyjaciele giną, i przetrzymywany w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu często otrzymując liczne zastrzyki nieznanej substancjiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 7. Jego oprawcy są odpowiedzialni za tatuaż na jego karku i zastrzyki, które mogą być przyczyną jego nadludzkiej siły. Ujawnione było też, że nie był jedyną osobą, na której eksperymentowanoManga '' Kuroshitsuji'', rozdział 92, str. 3. Podczas gdy Finnian i pozostali byli trzymani w niewoli jako obiekty eksperymentalne, przeprowadzono na tą określoną instytucję nagły nalotManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 92, st. 1. Kierujący organizacją postanowili zniszczyć wszystkie pliki i „wyniki” związane z pozornie nielegalną działalnością instytucji. Aby pozostać przy życiu, Finnian zabił lekarza, który zabił jego współwięźniów i zamierzał także i jego zabić. Uciekł z obiektu i został znaleziony przez Ciela i SebastianaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 92, str. 3-5. Streszczenie mangi Kidnapping Arc Finnian został najpierw pokazany przygotowując trawnik i ogród, by wyglądał dobrze podczas kolacji gościa Ciela, ale przypadkowo zabija rośliny środkiem przeciw chwastom, zmuszając Sebastiana do wymyślenia planu alternatywnegoManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 16-17. Według dokładnych rozkazów Sebastiana byli w stanie uratować wieczórManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 18. Jack the Ripper Arc Kilka miesięcy po incydencie Kuby Rozpruwacza, Francis Midford i Elizabeth Midford przybyły z wizytą do posiadłości Phantomhive. Chociaż Francis, Elizabeth, Ciel i Sebastian udali się do lasu, Baldroy, Mey-Lin i Finnian przygotowywali niespodziewaną imprezę urodzinową dla Ciela, w tym ciasto własnego wypieku i używając kwiatów wziętych z ogrodu do dekoracji posiadłości. Curry Contest Arc Baldroy, Finnian i Mey-Lin udają się z Cielem, Sebastianem i panem Tanaka do rezydencji miejskiej w Londynie, gdzie Ciel bada niektóre Anglo-Hinduskie ataki, ponieważ Sebastian nie ufa trójce, obawiając się, że zniszczą posiadłość jego nadzoru. Kiedy Agni i Książę Soma przychodzą, by zamieszkać z Cielem, Agni otrzymuje zadanie ugotowania obiadu, ku przerażeniu Baldroya. Finnian idzie do kuchni, ponieważ wyczuwa coś dobrego, a Agni go pyta, czy chciałby pomóc. Finnian początkowo mówi, że Sebastian mu nie pozwoli, bo jest zbyt silny, ale Agni daje mu zadanie starcia ziemniaków, co wymaga użycia siły. Chętny do pomocy, Finnian łatwo wypełnia zadanie. Kiedy Ciel postanawia, że Sebastian będzie reprezentować jego firmę podczas zawodów na targach curry‏‎, Baldroy, Mey-Lin i Finnian pomagają Somie w testowaniu smaku curry. Są oni również widziani na konkursie, prawdopodobnie w nagrodę od Ciela i chwalą Sebastiana za jego późniejsze zwycięstwo. Następnego dnia, gdy dowiadują się, że Scotland Yard złoży im wizytę, Sebastian każe Finnianowi zgarnąć śnieg z drzew, aby podwórze wyglądało ładniej. Kiedy nie mógł łatwo dostać się do śniegu z góry drzewa, uderza je i powala je przypadkowo. Agni, który jest dość wysoki, podnosi Finniana na ramiona i uczy go, aby być miłym dla wszystkich rzeczy żyjących, w tym roślin. Circus Arc Kiedy gwiazdy cyrku, poza Snake'iem, Jokerem i Doll, atakują posiadłość Phantomhive, Baldroy, Finnian i Mey-Lin przechodzą do ofensywy. Jumbo nachodzi na dopiero co obudzonego Finniana, który każe mu wrócić później. Jumbo uderza go w głowę i odchodzi, myśląc, że go zabił. Jednak Finnian wstaje i rzuca nim w ścianę. Jumbo świadomy na tyle długo, by krzyknąć do Petera i Wendy, by uciekali, ale Finnian rozbija jego głowę po raz drugi, zabijając goManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 3. thumb|150px|left|Finnian pozornie pokonany przez Jumbo. Peter i Wendy następnie go atakują używając biczy. Zrobili dziurę w jego kapeluszu, w odpowiedzi na co Finny rzucał w nich ciężkie przedmioty. Oboje decydują napiąć przewód między nimi przeciąć Finniana w pół. Zanim mogli to zrobić, ukryty snajper, którym okazuje się być Mey-Lin, naciera i zabija Wendy jednym pociskiem w głowę. Peter następnie zostawia Finniana, by zlikwidować Mey-LinManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 7-9. Wewnątrz posiadłości Finnian udał się do Baldroya, by go wesprzeć rzucając ciężkie posągi w Beast i DaggeraManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 27. Uciekają i ostatecznie kończą w piwnicy. Baldroy zdejmuje Daggera bronią maszynową, który również wystrzeliwuje dużo mąki w powietrze. Finnian ponownie idzie mu pomóc, tworzy otwór w ścianie i pomaga Baldroyowi wydostać się z kuchniManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 36-38. Następnie patrzy, jak Baldroy rzuca zapałkę tworząc ogromny wybuch i zabijając Beast. Później, kiedy Ciel i Sebastian powrócili do dworu, Mey-Lin, Finnian i Baldroy zostali skarceni za zniszczenie większości posiadłości podczas eliminacji członków trupy cyrkowej. Zlecone zostało im posprzątanie bałaganu. Gdy przybywa Nina Hopkins, Baldroy i Finnian udają się, by ją przywitać, ale są ewidentnie zignorowani, ku irytacji Baldroya. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Charles Phipps oraz Charles Grey przybyli do posiadłości Phantomhive, by dostarczyć wiadomość. Po drodze do wyjścia mijają Finniana. Phipps zdawał się atakować Finniana, jednak okazuje się, że chciał on tylko zacerować jego kapelusz, co zrobił przez naszycie łatki w kształcie kwiatu. To zaskakuje Greya, który zastanawia się, czy jego kompan zawsze nosi ze sobą igły, podczas gdy Finnian macha im na pożegnanie i dziękuje PhippsowiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 38, str. 25. Później Ciel urządza przyjęcie, które jest wynikiem wizyty Charlesa, a Finnian jest częściowo odpowiedzialny za przygotowania i za sprzątanie po przyjęciu, wraz z innymi służącymiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 39 , str. 4. Gdy Georg von Siemens zostaje znaleziony martwy, Finnian pomaga Baldroyowi przenieść ciało do piwnicyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 40, str. 5. Na pytanie o ich alibi, służba mówi, że sprzątali razem. Gdy Ciel jest oskarżony o morderstwo, Finnian próbuje bronić swojego pana, ale Ciel każe mu przestaćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 40, str. 16-19. Ze snu po przyjęciu budzi go Sebastian. Mówi Finnianowi, by zadbał o kominki z samego ranaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 41, str. 7. Jest pierwszą, która znajduje Sebastiana martwego następnego dnia rano. On i Mey-Lin próbują pocieszyć Ciela, podczas gdy on również płacze; Ciel nawet daje mu swój płaszcz. Kiedy inni goście zaczynają dyskutować, jak zginął Sebastian, krzyczy na nich, by przestali mówić takie niewrażliwe rzeczy przed Cielem. Tanaka, którego Ciel powołuje na swojego nowego tymczasowego kamerdynera, daje służbie zadania i wysyła ich, by je wykonaliManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 42, str. 10-14. Następnego ranka, gdy zauważono nieobecność Phelpsa, każdy starał się dostać się do pokoju, który zajmował, ale był on zamknięty. Finnian chciał wyważyć drzwi, ale ubiegł go Charles Grey. Pan Doyle próbuje uporządkować trzy zgony. Służba zeznaje, że Sebastian rozmawiał z nimi wszystkimi w noc morderstwa, i udowodnili, że był ostatnim zabitymManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 43, str. 6-10. Ciel jest proszony, aby poprowadzić grupę, by zobaczyć, czy Sebastian miał klucz do pokoju Ciela, ale prosi Finniana i Baldroya, aby pokierowali ich do piwnicyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 44, str. 4. On staje się zakłopotany, gdy Arthur i Ciel rozpoczynają poszukiwania ciała Sebastiana w piwnicy. Potem krzyczy na Arthura, za co zostaje skarcony przez CielaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 44, str. 6-9. Następnie grupa udaje się przeszukać sypialnię Sebastiana. Szukają w całym pokoju, ale nie mogą znaleźć kluczaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 44, str. 10-16. Luxury Liner Arc Ciekawostki * Gdy Ciel Phantomhive i Sebastian Michaelis znaleźli Finniana, był łysy. Jednakże w anime, było pokazane, że miał włosy w tym czasieAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 21. * To właśnie Sebastian nauczył go czytaćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 44, str. 31. * Podczas próby dołączenia do cyrku, Ciel wykorzystuje imię Finniana jako swoją przykrywkę, ale twierdził, że był pachołkiem na dworze, a nie ogrodnikiemManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 25, str. 29. * Liczba na jego szyi została pokazana dwukrotnie, za każdym razem się różniła: za pierwszym razem była to S-012Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 6, ale za drugim razem jest to S-12Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 44, str. 26. * Wydaje się być w stanie mówić trochę po niemieckuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 87, str. 7. * Ciel Phantomhive jest tym, który dał Finnianowi jego imię. Wziął je od Cyklu Feniańskiego, który to jest zbiór opowieści i ballad koncentrujących się na czynach legendarnego Fionna mac Cumhaila i jego grupy żołnierzy zwanej „Fianna”, jest częścią mitologii irlandzkiejManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 91, str. 27. * W jego rolę wcielili się Shōta Minami (1 i 2 musical) i Takuya Kawaharada (od 2013 roku). Nawigacja en:Finnian de:Finnian ru:Финниан es:Finnian fr:Finnian pt-br:Finnian it:Finnian Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Służący Kategoria:Houndsworth Arc Kategoria:Shard of Hope Arc Kategoria:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji II Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji Musical Kategoria:Kidnapping Arc Kategoria:Jack the Ripper Arc Kategoria:Curry Contest Arc Kategoria:Circus Arc Kategoria:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Kategoria:Luxury Liner Arc Kategoria:Public School Arc Kategoria:Green Witch Arc